Cazadores y dragones
by Richard Letters
Summary: Cuando los señores pirata recorren de nuevo las aguas que quedan cercas a la playa, y cuando ciertas personas saben de esto, solo los cuatro escogidos podrán utilizar el poder de las tres reliquias sagradas heredados por los domadores de dragones.
1. Mi primer día

**Ok, mi otro fanfic no tuvo mucho pegue, bueno, era el primero que hice jaja. Igual, espero que este les guste, un pequeño crossover de Naruto y Monster Hunter, ademas de que hay algo que seguro no se ha visto por aquí... piratas LOL**

* * *

**Cazadores y Dragones**

Prologo

Cuando los señores pirata recorren de nuevo las aguas que quedan cercas a la playa, y cuando ciertas personas saben de esto, solo los cuatro escogidos podrán utilizar el poder de las tres reliquias sagradas heredados por los domadores de dragones.

_Capitulo 1_  
_ Mi primer día_

En una habitación muy elegante de lo que parecía ser una mansión, se despertaba de un profundo sueño un chico de unos dieciséis años de edad, ojos azules como zafiros, cabellos dorados, de piel tostada y, curiosamente, unas marcas en sus mejillas que asemejaban a bigotes de un zorro; en su alcoba se podía notar que era una recamara muy amplia con una cama, al parecer, matrimonial, una meza con una pequeña lámpara y algunos libros sobre esta, un ropero muy grande y un baúl extrañamente vacio pero muy amplio igualmente. Naruto se estaba levantando y al observar el reloj que colgaba en una parte de su recamara, mas especifico en el muro que estaba enfrente a su cama, dio un rápido salto a la ducha, después de una canción mal entonada en la regadera y algunos gritos de agua fría o caliente, el rubio salía con una toalla atada a su cintura dejando su bien marcado pecho al descubierto, se vistió rápidamente con una chamarra negra y pantalones azules y bajó la escaleras para encontrarse con sus padres desayunando.

-Buenos días Naruto –Saludaba amablemente una mujer de cabellos largos y rojizos -¿Descansaste bien anoche?

-Claro, madre -Respondió con su típica sonrisa –Estoy muy emocionado, al fin me asignaran un equipo y estaré a un paso mas cerca de convertirme en Hokage al igual que la vieja Tsunade –Rió.

-Naruto cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables así de tu madrina, sabes que ella se pone como fiera cuando le dicen así –Ahora quien hablaba era un hombre parecido al rubio solo que mas grande y maduro –También eh tenido quejas de tu padrino, Jiraiya.

-No es mi culpa que sea un pervertido –Con fastidio le respondía a su padre la forma en que lo acusaban –En fin ojala este en el equipo de Sakura.

-Esa es decisión de Iruka, por ahora siéntate a desayunar y te quiero puntual en la torre, no será que te quedes charlando otra vez con Hinata y se te olvide.

-Esta bien, madre.

El rubio menor se sentó dispuesto a ingerir la comida que se le había servido, cuando hubo terminado se dispuso a charlar con su padre que estaba leyendo un periódico; habiendo terminado la charla, salió de la casa rumbo al parque de la aldea donde se reuniría con cierta persona.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba sentada en un banco del parque donde observaba a unos niños jugando en unos columpios cercanos, minutos mas tarde pudo divisar a lo lejos a una figura corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba agitando los brazos como señal de saludo.

-Hola Naruto -Decía la Hyuuga mientras saludaba amablemente y recibía con un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo -¿Listo para el nuevo día? -Sonreía como un ángel la muchacha.

-Claro que si Hinata -Le daba un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara fuertemente la chica -Si hay alguien con quien me gustaría estar en mi equipo, aparte de Sakura, seria contigo.

-Gracias, Naruto.

Después de los saludos decidieron salir a tomar un helado, habiendo llegado al puesto se sentaron en una mesa cercana y se pusieron a conversar. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta se había pasado un poco de la hora en la que debía estar en la Torre del Hokage para la inauguración de los nuevos equipos, Hinata, que también debía ir, lo acompañó hasta la torre.

* * *

Toda la aldea de Konoha estaba reunida para presenciar a los futuros héroes de la aldea, todos los aldeanos miraban con orgullo y respeto a los valientes cazadores que daban su vida por protegerlos.

-Aldeanos de Konoha les quiero dar la bienvenida a los guardianes de nuestra aldea, los mejores, especialistas en armas, veteranos en el combate -La quinta había empezado a dar su discurso de graduación a los nuevos cazadores -Es por eso que los eh reunido aquí, en este día, jóvenes de todo el país del Fuego serán asignados a equipos de cuatro integrantes -Se detuvo un momento para mirar a los jóvenes prospectos -A diferencia de años anteriores, no pondremos a ningún "élite" para supervisar sus misiones -Esto causo un poco de controversia entre la gente reunida -Se que a algunos esto es algo perturbador, pero descuiden, de esa manera adquirirán mas experiencia en el arte de la caza, recuerden que quedan cinco años antes de la nueva venida de Lao y faltan diez más para el regreso de Fátalis al igual que quince años para el retorno del sol naciente, la llegada de Raviente, es por eso que eh tomado esta decisión -La gente al haber entendido el motivo por la cual se había tomado esa decisión empezaron a aplaudir y aclamar a la Hokage.

-Al parecer es de suma importancia ahuyentar a esos monstruos -Naruto, que nunca había escuchado de esos dragones, inocentemente hizo que todos clavaran su mirada en el -¿Dije algo malo?

-Naruto deberías escoger mejor tus palabras, ¿acaso no sabes quienes son ellos? -El rubio negó con la cabeza -Son dragones muy poderosos, el primero es tan grande como una montaña, su nombre hace referencia de su gran tamaño, "Lao-Shang Long" significa "Montaña y camino del dragón" -El chico de tan solo de oír eso se quedó como piedra, pero lo que le esperaba era peor , Hinata siguió hablando -El segundo, Fátalis, es un dragón misterioso que pasa por la aldea cada 1000 años, justo en el Castillo Schrade; pero el peor de todos es Raviente, se dice que una nación entera tardó dos meses en matar uno.

-Valla, ahora creo que si la regué

-Diría -Después ambos jóvenes prestaron atención a la Hokage -*Al fin dirán los equipos, espero estar con Naruto*- Esto lo pensó con un ligero sonrojo, Hinata sentía como el corazón le saltaba del pecho de la pura emoción

-Si son tan amables de prestar atención, se anunciaran los equipos en la academia- Todos se empezaron a dirigir a ese lugar.

El edificio era bastante grande, custodiado por 2 cazadores en la entrada, el portón tenia grabado un dragón y debajo de este estaba el símbolo de la aldea.

La multitud entro, el lugar era suficientemente grande para albergar a todos los aldeanos y aún sobraba espacio, Tsunade apareció en una explosión de humo, llevaba puesta una armadura blanca y algo provocador por lo que dejaba mostrar a la vista.

-Nuestros cazadores- Detrás de ella aparecía una pantalla, se apagaron las luces y unas fotos de los estudiantes empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla –Ellos son el futuro de la aldea y ahora los equipos, presten atención que aparecerán en la pantalla-

Las fotos de cada uno de los jóvenes empezaban a aparecer rápidamente, uno por uno hasta que se detuvo en las imágenes de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata –Primer equipo- Las fotos volvieron a aparecer, se detuvo en Kiba, Shino, Ino y Lee –Segundo equipo- Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji y Tenten –Tercer equipo- Volvieron a aparecer unas imágenes y se detuvieron en otros 4 chicos, ahí Tsunade volvió a hablar –Estos son los mejores estudiantes de esta generación y es un gran honor presentarlos, ellos son Geno, Ventrue, Alerking y Hynari- Los mencionados se situaron al lado de la Hokage.

Geno era un pelirrojo alto, moreno y de ojos violetas; Ventrue es un peli negro de piel clara, facciones finas y ojos grises; Alerking es un peli plata de ojos rojo escarlata; Hynari es una chica de cabello rubio, un poco baja de estatura y ojos verde oscuro.

-Ya verán, superaremos a esos mediocres- Naruto estaba muy entusiasmado, quería derrotarlos desde que se había enterado que eran considerados los mejores de su generación. Todos sus compañeros asintieron

-Jejeje ¿quieres apostar?- Preguntaba Ventrue muy confiado, detrás estaban sus demás compañeros de equipo –Porque dudo mucho que puedan superarnos, somos lo mejores-

-Ya lo veremos- Sasuke también sonaba confiado, no era la clase de persona que le gusta perder –Ustedes caerán-

-Demos un fuerte aplauso a todos los equipos, su primera misión los espera así que preséntense en mi oficina mañana a primera hora; antes de que se me olvide, podrán ponerle nombre a sus equipos, cuando tengan decidido como se van a llamar sean tan amables de hacérmelo saber-

-Ya oyeron, todos a descansar que mañana será un día ajetreado- Sakura esta vez habló, todos hicieron caso y se marcharon, Naruto se fue con Hinata a acompañarla a su casa y claro que a la ultima esto la hizo sentir muy feliz.

* * *

**Y pues eso es todo por ahorita. No se si meresca un comentario suyo, pero igual con que pasen a leerlo estaré feliz jaja.**


	2. Preparados, listos, fuera

**Bueno, hoy me da por actualizar... bueno, le dije a alguien que hoy lo haría así que aquí me tienen. Me dio lala editar enteramente el capítulo, así que lo dejo como lo tenía hace una eternidad jaja. Espero les guste y ojala conforme valla avanzando la historia les guste aún más hm.**

* * *

Capítulo 2  
Preparados, Listos, Fuera…

La mañana se volvía a alzar. Naruto estaba muy emocionado, tanto que no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche pues apenas pegaba el ojo y se imaginaba a él matando a un par de bestias aladas. El despertador sonó indicando que era hora de ir con la Hokage, su primera misión lo esperaba así que simplemente se puso su ropa habitual y bajo por un ligero desayuno. Al bajar su padre lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Que feliz me siento hijo, espero llegues a ser un excelente cazador- Le decía su madre a la vez que lo llevaba al sótano.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa- Comentaba Minato al lado de su esposa. –Esto lo uso mi padre el día que se convirtió en un cazador- El rubio sostenía una armadura roja –Esta incompleta ya que algunas partes las perdí en misiones en cuanto la heredé y para volver a crearlas no tenia tiempo pero ten, es tuya- A la armadura le hacia falta el casco y las botas, pero del resto estaba perfecto. Era una armadura estilo samurái color roja, en la parte de la cintura tenia el pico de un monstruo –Es resistente al fuego así que te servirá por un buen tiempo-

-Wao gracias papá- El rubio menor abrazó a su padre muy fuertemente, al separarse se puso la armadura, le quedaba algo grande pero con el tiempo crecería –Mas tarde le conseguiré las botas y el caso-

-Espero así sea, porque si no tu abuelo saldrá de su tumba y me matará

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en el sótano de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, su hermano Itachi había salido de misión pero le había dejado una nota en el baúl del sótano:

"Tonto hermano menor al fin lograste lo que con tanto esfuerzo querías, igualarme, pero lamentablemente te debo decir que te falta un poco más; en el baúl te dejo mi vieja armadura, la que me hizo conocer a Ayame, espero tu también tengas la misma suerte, un consejo, procura evitar la cola de un dragón o te dolerá hasta los huesos. Cuídate.

ATTE. Itachi Uchiha"

-Veo que no tenias mal gusto después de todo- La armadura era una capa blanca con capucha, algo siniestra pero igualmente buena, notó que la piel con la que estaba echa parecía de hule, por lo que era resistente a la electricidad y eso lo defendería de fuertes monstruos –Veamos que puede hacer este bebé.

* * *

-Me alegra que por fin llegue el día que uses la armadura de tu madre -Hiashi contemplaba a su primogénita con la armadura que perteneció a su esposa, parecía un verdadero ángel con esa vestimenta

De hecho lo era. El pecho era blanco con una cruz pintada en rojo de la parte de enfrente, las hombreras eran plateadas, pero tenían como adorno algunas plumas que daban ilusión de que fueran alas. No tenía casco, sencillamente una diadema para acomodar su pelo. La falda era afelpada y sus botas echas a base de plata.

–Eres idéntica a ella, Hinata- Acarició paternalmente la mejilla de su hija.

-Gracias padre -Hinata estaba sonrojada y algo honrada de que le dijeran que era la viva imagen de su progenitora –No te decepcionaré

-No lo harás -Abrazó a su hija por un momento –Tu hermana estaría orgullosa -Al pronunciar eso, ambos oji perlas pusieron un semblante triste y melancólico

-Me despediré de ella antes de partir

-Bien, no demores mucho

* * *

-Bien, ya tengo lo que necesito- Sakura arreglaba unas últimas cosas antes de marcharse –Sólo falta mi vestimenta- La peli rosa abrió un armario bastante grande en el cual había una armadura color negro que dejaba ver la parte superior de sus pechos, cosa que no le molestaba, todo echo a base de piel de dragón, desde la tiara que coronaba su cabeza hasta las botas; al lado de ésta se encontraba una foto de 2 personas adultas sosteniendo a una bebé –Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, madre, padre -De sus ojos algunas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro, pero sonriendo

* * *

Tsunade junto con Shizune estaban apilando bastantes solicitudes de misiones, cartas y otras cosas mas. El equipo de Ventrue se hizo presente en la habitación.

-La crema innata de la aldea, los estaba esperando- Hablaba con orgullo la líder

-Muchas gracias Lady Hokage- Todos hicieron una reverencia –¿Que haremos nosotros?

-Shizune explícales- La pelinegra asintió

-Ya que debido a su alto nivel con respecto a los demás egresados, se ha reportado una manada entera de Velociprey rondando unas colinas pobladas.

-Espero no haya inconvenientes- El equipo negó –Bien, firmen aquí y vallan.

Al salir el equipo de Ventrue el grupo de Naruto se hizo presente, ambos equipos intercambiaron miradas, retándose el uno al otro; Tsunade calmo la tensión que se había formado y el equipo del pelinegro se marchó.

-¿Bien abuela que haremos?- En respuesta la oji miel le lanzó su escritorio, por fortuna el rubio logró esquivarlo a tiempo –Pe … perdón-

-Mejor, lo que ustedes harán será una misión de reconocimiento, algunas zonas de los bosques y colinas del norte siguen inexploradas- Todos prestaban atención a lo que decía la rubia, Naruto estaba muy emocionado –Así que ustedes se encargaran de hacerlo, eliminen cualquier peligro en un radio de 2 km para montar una base de campamento.

-¡Genial es mejor de lo que esperé¡- El rubio comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación gritando de alegría.

-Ya tienen las armaduras, solo les faltan las armas- Tsunade le hizo una seña a Shizune que asintió y movió un pergamino del escritorio, frente a los jóvenes un pasadizo secreto se hizo presente -Bajen- Todos hicieron caso y descendieron junto con la quinta –Sus padres me entregaron esto hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Nuestros padres?- Preguntaba Sakura incrédula

-Si, todos fueron amigos míos y me pidieron que el día que se graduaran usaran lar armas que los hicieron grandes- Un baúl, increíblemente extenso, albergaba una gran cantidad de armas y cada una se distinguía de otras con un sello o símbolo –Elijan la que quieran, pero solo de las que tengan el emblema de su familia

Naruto encontró unas espadas duales con el sello Uzumaki, deduciendo que le pertenecieron a su madre, la hoja del filo era de color azul y cuando movía alguna de un lado a otro sonaba como un pequeño bramido; Sasuke escogió una gran katana con el típico sello Uchiha en el mango, oscura en el filo, pero reluciente en el mango; Sakura agarró un gran martillo, curiosamente este tenia el sello de un escorpión rojo y una nota que la peli rosa agarró pero no lo leyó, solo lo guardó, el martillo era de hueso enteramente y con púas resaltando; Hinata tomó un arco con los mismos toques de pluma como su armadura, dándole así un aspecto muy hermoso.

Todos salieron del pasadizo y de la torre, rumbo a la salida de la aldea donde la Gondaime los despidió –Ahora si pueden irse y que su misión comience- El equipo de Naruto se emprendió en la primera de muchas aventuras mas.

-¿Por qué les dio una misión así?- Preguntaba la pelinegra Shizune un poco sorprendida –Se supone que ellos apenas salieron de la academia y ¿ya los quieres asesinar?

-¿Por qué crees que les di las armas de sus padres?- Este comentario puso a pensar a su asistente –Se que es una misión de rango parecido a la del equipo 4 pero ellos se conocen desde hace tiempo, el trabajo de equipo es lo que realmente hace cazadores

-Si, supongo que tiene razón

-Bien, alístate nosotras tampoco estamos exentas de misiones- Tsunade ya traía puesta su armadura y una lanza verde de escamas –Ya quería un poco de diversión

-Igual yo- Tom-tom y Shizune estaban vestidos también con armaduras, la pelinegra cargaba un enorme arco de escamas verdes –Que empiece la casería.

* * *

**Y aquí le corto. Gracias imo-chan por pasarte a leer este dinosaurio nWn y gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo.**

**Dimencio desconectado y buscando pastel.**


	3. Una misión no tan fácil

**Ok, como que a alguien le va gustando esto, que bien jaja. Bueno, les traigo la continuación. Este capi está un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 3  
Una misión no tan fácil

-. -. -. -. -. EN LOS BOSQUES Y COLINAS .- .- .- .- .-

-Al fin llegamos al campamento- Hablaba cansado el rubio, pero contento –Solo tenemos que hacer el reconocimiento y eliminar cualquiera alimaña- Apenas dijo esto y el oji azul sacó sus espadas y corrió lejos de sus compañeros, nuevamente tenia su energía de costumbre

-Esta emocionado, iré tras el antes de que se pierda- Y el azabache dejó a ambas chicas quienes exploraban el campamento. Consistía en una enorme carpa con una cama, un par de cofres,uno azul y otro rojo; y un lago con muelle corto.

-Es muy bonito aquí, ¿Sakura que haces?

-Veo la nota que venia en mi martillo- Extendió el papelito doblado y leyó en voz alta lo que tenia escrito –"Querida Sakura espero te haya gustado este pequeño regalo, nuestra promesa sigue en pie. Espérame, ya falta muy poco. Saludos: Akasuna no Sasori"

-Qué romántico. -Soñó Hinata juntando ambas manos en una pose cursi.

-Si, no creí que se acordara todavía de mí. -Suspiró Sakura.

-Pues ya ves que si, debe estar ahora pensando en tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello...

-¡Basta Hinata, haces que me sonroje!- La oji perla soltó una risita tierna –¿Y cuando te animaras a declararte a este cabeza hueca?

-Bien … etto … yo quiero esperar el momento adecuado- Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos

-Bien, espero sea pronto, ya sabes que es muy popular con las chicas por ser hijo del cuarto Hokage

-Lo se, pero tengo algo de ventaja- Esto lo comentaba con una gran sonrisa –Nadie lo conoce mejor que yo

-¡Así se habla amiga!- Después de recoger algunas provisiones y un mapa de las zonas a explorar que venían en el cofre azul, fueron en busca de sus amigos –Donde se habrán metido esos idiotas

-No lo se, pero…- Señalaba a lo que parecía ser un dinosaurio –¿Qué será eso?

Sakura sacó un libro y busco una imagen que se pareciera a lo que estaban viendo –Aptonoth: Herbívoro. Viven en manadas grandes de hasta 100 individuos y no son agresivos a menos que se les ataque, en todo caso algunos defenderán la manada mientras el resto huye.

-Valla, ¿Cuándo compraste el libro?

-Sasori me lo dio antes de irse, es muy detallista

-Si, me gustaría volver a verlo y a su amigo- Al mencionar eso un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas –Me recuerda un poco a Naruto por su cabello y sus ojos

-¿Hablas de Deidara?- Hinata asintió –Es lindo pero algo loco, ¿Qué esperabas del primo de Naruto?- Sakura le sonrió dulcemente

-¡AAAAAAAAAARGH!

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Creo que fue Naruto

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!

-¿Y eso?

-Creo que Sasuke- Tiempo después unos curiosos gatitos llevaban en camillas a sus compañeros rumbo al campamento -¿Qué pasó?

-Nya- El gatito hizo una reverencia -Nya- Lamió una de sus patitas -Nya -Terminó de contar.

-Ah ya veo, idiotas- Lo último lo dijo en susurro mirando a sus compañeros que mostraban una cara de terror –Bueno creo que en el cofre azul hay otro barril, pueden agarrarlo si quieren.

Los gatitos se llevaron la mitad de lo que ahí había y huyeron.

-¿Que paso?- Preguntaba Hinata algo preocupada

-Pasa que esta par de idiotas se adentraron en la madriguera de los Felyne y explotaron uno de sus barriles de pólvora, los Menlyx los corretearon hasta que se cansaron.

-_Qué rápido se meten en problemas_ -Pensó. -Ya veo, no se levantaran en un buen tiempo así que mejor demos inicio a la misión- De su mochila sacó un par de radios, una la dejó al lado de los chicos y la otra se la llevo junto con Sakura –Cuando despierten nos alcanzarán.

-Pensaste en todo Hina

-Hay que estar preparada. -Sonrió alagada.

-Esa es la actitud- Sakura tomó el mapa y revisó donde seria mejor empezar a inspeccionar –El área 1 no es muy grande, seria bueno empezar por ahí.

-Hai- Después se marcharon, quedaba claro que Naruto y Sasuke no despertarían pronto.

-. -. -. -. -. MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA -. -. -. -. -.

-Que bueno que llegaron- Hablaba Tsunade a un rubio y una pelirroja –Tenemos una situación aquí.

-¿Cual, Tsunade?- Preguntaba serio Minato

-Gravios, uno despertó de su hibernación justo en el monte Cenizo.

-¿Pero que eso no es una zona poblada?- Ahora le tocaba a comentar a Kushina -¿No dieron la voz de alerta?

-Lo hicieron, pero cuando encontraron al Gravios y dieron la alarma el dragón despertó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que llegue al pueblo?.

-Dos horas aproximadamente, las torres de vigilancia intentaran contenerlo otro tiempo, el globo está listo así que busquen los que necesiten y partan.

-Hai- Dijeron al unisonó y partieron rápidamente de la torre Hokage

-. -. -. -. -. CON NARUTO Y SASUKE -. -. -. -. -.

-Ah- Bostezaba un rubio a la vez que se rascaba la espalda, su compañero no se quedo atrás eh hizo lo mismo –Que buen sueño.

-Bueno, Sakura y Hinata se nos adelantaron- Dijo Sasuke dándose pronto cuenta de la situación. Tomó la radio y trató de buscar la señal de sus compañeras. La encontró –Hinata, Sakura ¿me oyen?

-Fuerte y claro- Respondía la peli rosa –Chicos nos encontramos en el área tres, ya exploramos el uno y dos, revisen la cuatro y nos encontramos ahí.

-El problema es que no tenemos mapas, no sabemos bien de lo que hablan.

-En el cofre azul hay varios, tomen uno y muévan...- La señal se cortó.

–Debe haber interferencia.

-Mira Sasuke, encontré una trampa eléctrica aquí- Naruto estaba hurgando las cosas del cofre azul, encontró cosas interesantes –Unos binoculares, un mapa, primeros auxilios, raciones y algunas piedras para afilar las armas, ah y unas flechas para Hinata.

-¿Por que habrán dejado cosas importantes aquí?

-Tal vez para la misión, ¡yo me las llevare!

-OK, dame el mapa- El rubio se lo entregó –Lleva la trampa también por si hay problemas

-Hai.

-. -. -. -. -. CON HINATA Y SAKURA -. -. -. -. -.

Sakura se encontraba batallando junto con Hinata contra una manada entera de reptiles azules, parecidos a unos "raptor" pero mucho más grandes y de color azul atigrados con franjas negras. Hinata logró atravesar a varios en la cabeza con sus flechas y Sakura había aplastado a otros con su mazo.

-Genial, tenemos que acabar con estos tipos solas- Sakura bateó algunas bestias que habían saltado contra ella –¿Que serán estas cosas?-

-Búscalo en tu libro, yo te consigo tiempo- Hinata sacó 3 flechas y apunto a 3 reptiles que comenzaban a rodearlas -Rápido.

-Veamos- Puso su mazo en la espalda y sacó su libro en la página donde estaba la información de lo que estaban combatiendo –Velociprey: Carnívoro. Viajan en manadas y tienen al menos tres Alfa que comandan a todos llamados Velocidrome, que son mucho mas grandes y tienen una cresta mas pronunciada, aun para cazadores experimentados estos reptiles son muy molestos- Cinco Velociprey saltaron hacia Sakura quien no tuvo tiempo de sacar su martillo para defenderse, afortunadamente Hinata logró derribar a todos –Buena puntería.

-¿Que esperabas de una Hyuuga?

-Si, ustedes los Hyuuga son expertos tiradores. -Dijo con notable sarcasmo.

-Pero los Haruno son muy fuertes, cargar eso y hacerlo parecer una ramita es impresionante.

-¿Qué te puedo decir?- Sakura aplastaba dos más –Tenemos un don para esto. -Se alagó.

-¿Competimos quien acaba con mas?- Hinata disparaba dos mas y justo en el ojo a ambos –La perdedora paga una cena entera-

-Me parece justo, llevas la delantera, pero no por mucho.

-. -. -. -. -. CON NARUTO Y SASUKE -. -. -. -. -.

-Bien ya estamos aquí, Sakura y Hinata no deben tardar mucho- Naruto y Sasuke no tuvieron problemas en atravesar el bosque así que llegaron en menos tiempo de lo que esperaban -¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Que te parece si entrenamos con nuestras armas, quiero saber de que son capaces estos bebés. -Dijo sonriendo confiado.

-Bien- Naruto desenvainó su par de espadas e igualmente lo hizo Sasuke pero antes de iniciar escucharon un potente rugido -¿Qué fue eso?- Naruto asustado le indico que había algo atrás de él con el dedo. El azabache no entendía que decía el rubio porque sus gestos eran prácticamente inentendibles -¿Tengo un barro? -Naruto negó -¿Se me corrió un poco el maquillaje? -Naruto volvió a negar –Es una bestia azul muy grande, con cresta igual de grande y me esta soplando mi cabello ¿cierto?- Naruto asintió enérgicamente. –Que lata.

El Velocidrome saltó hacia Naruto pasando por Sasuke y antes de enterrarle sus garras el azabache desenfundo su katana y logró golpearlo en el pecho lanzándolo a otro lado y haciéndole un corte algo profundo –Hay 2 mas- Y era verdad, habían 2 Velocidrome mas que estaban rodeándolos.

-Haya voy- Naruto atacó al "drome" que había herido Sasuke, logró darle unos cortes en los costados haciéndolo caer -Yiiiiiiiiiiiihaaaaaaaaaaaa- Naruto decapito a la bestia.

-Bien hecho, miedosito- Sasuke logró cortarle la cola a otro, pero para su desgracia le dio la espalda al tercero -Argh- El gran raptor logró atravesar su armadura con una de sus prominentes garras causándole una gran herida en la espalda, Sasuke se arrodillo a causa del dolor.

-¡Sasuke!- Naruto tuvo que esquivar a uno de los "drome" que había saltado para derribarlo; consiguió llegar con su amigo –¿Estas bien?

-Si … encárgate de ellos … no creo poder ayudarte en mucho- Los dos Velocidrome saltaron, Sasuke logró empujar a Naruto salvándolo pero a cambio las bestias atravesaron una de sus piernas y un brazo.

-¡Sasuke!- Naruto entró en cólera, chocó sus espadas una vez y estas comenzaron a tomar un brillo rojo que con cada movimiento que hacia con ellas dejaba una estela del mismo color que la hoja –Ya verán malditos- El rubio se puso enfrente de uno y empezó a hacerle cortes rápidos en todo su cuerpo matándolo por desangre –No creas que me eh olvidado de ti- El Velocidrome sin cola rugió antes de huir.

-Naruto … ayúdame- Sasuke empezaba a perder sangre rápido, Naruto le quito parte de la armadura y con los primeros auxilios vendó las partes dañadas

-Con eso estarás bien- El rubio guardo los medicamentos, tiempo después aparecieron Hinata y Sakura un poco sucias -¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?

-¡Gane una cena gratis!- Comentaba feliz la Haruno que al ver al Sasuke herido fue corriendo donde su compañero –¿Estas bien?

-Mejor gracias a Naruto.

-Veo que sirves de algo- Sakura le sonrió al aludido, Hinata se encontraba revisando el área.

-Al parecer no hay peligros- Se dijo, pero muy a lo lejos logró divisar con los binoculares a un grupo de por lo menos 40 Velociprey que se estaban acercando a su posición –Eso es malo- Hinata corrió rápido a sus compañeros y les avisó.

-Debemos movernos, pero con Sasuke lastimado no podremos avanzar mucho, nos alcanzaran de todos modos -Dijo Sakura.

-Déjenme aquí, ustedes vallan al campamento, yo los distraeré un momento- Sasuke se levantaba como podía y desenfundaba su arma –No podrán conmigo.

-¡Estas loco!, no te dejaremos, aguarda- Increíble pero cierto, Naruto tenia una idea -¿Recuerdas la trampa?

-Si.

-Qué te parece si la colocamos justo donde ellos pasen y cuando caigan acabamos con ellos.

-Excelente idea Naruto, pero no nos dará tiempo de ponerla antes de que lleguen. -Volvió a decir Sakura tomando a Sasuke por la cintura para que no cayera.

-Hinata y yo se los daremos ¿Cierto Hinata?- La peli azulada asintió –Bien, ¡manos a la obra!- El rubio y la oji perla se marcharon -_Espero de resultado_- Avanzaron unos metros mas y el Velocidrome sin cola rugió junto con los demás Velociprey –¿Quieren algo de nosotros?- Rugidos –Pues vengan- Así los chicos se enfrascaron en una batalla contra las bestias tratando de ganar el mayor tiempo posible; habían logrado derribar a unos 5 ya que eran muchos y tenían que cuidarse las espaldas, para colmo, a Hinata ya no le quedaban muchas flechas.

Naruto hacía retroceder a los prey para darle espacio a su amiga de apuntar, mientras que esta cuidaba de que nadie se le acercara demasiado al rubio. Colocar una trampa necesitaba demasiado tiempo para que el mecanismo fuera instalado correctamente.

-Sakura, ¿esta lista?

-Eso creo, da la señal- Sasuke sacó un cuerno de la mochila que cargaba en el costado derecho de su armadura y lo sonó, Naruto y Hinata la vieron y se fueron de ahí siendo seguidos por los prey.

-Ahí vienen- Naruto y Hinata lograron divisar la trampa a tiempo por lo cual la rodearon quedando al lado de sus compañeros –Ahora solo queda esperar- Las bestias los siguieron como pensaron y cayeron en la trampa y quedaron inmovilizadas -¡Funcionó!

-¡Sakura, ahora!- La peli rosa salto a la katana de Sasuke y est, usando toda su fuerza restante, la impulsó al aire. Sakura comenzó a ejercer presión en su martillo y antes de caer, con una enorme fuerza golpeó el dentro de la trama aplastando a varios reptiles, mas aun, creó una onda expansiva de la enorme fuerza provocada que le causo la muerte al resto de los carnívoros y empujo varios metros a sus compañeros.

-¡_Kyaaaa eso, no se metan con Haruno Sakura!_- Habló el inner de la pelo rosado desde su interior muy emocionada –Eso fue muy intenso. -Dijo algo aturdida por la caída, pero sonriendo.

-_Increíble, no creí que Sakura tuviera tanta fuerza_- Pensó el azabache sorprendido de la capacidad de su amiga.

-Wao Sakura de verdad eres grandiosa jaja- Le gritaba Naruto muy emocionado y saltando de la alegría.

-Eres muy fuerte Sakura- También apoyó Hinata

-Bien, creo que con eso ya exploramos toda el área marcada, podemos volver- Dicho esto todos se fueron al campamento a esperar que alguien fuera a buscarlos.

* * *

**Tal vez Sasuke suene muy OoC, pero eso es porque Itachi sigue en la aldea, osea, no hay resentimientos contra nada, osea, no tuvo la oportunidad de volverse frío... bueno, lo es un tanto je.**


	4. Nos volveremos a ver

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y visitas. Les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta aventura.**

* * *

Capitulo 4  
Nos volveremos a ver

Pasó un largo rato para que vieran a un globo aerostático sobrevolándolos, este dejó caer una escalera la cual treparon los jóvenes cazadores; habían llegado por ellos y ya era hora de volver a casa.

-Ya habían tardado- Habló un poco desesperada Sakura.

-Lo sentimos, pero tuvimos algunos problemas- Respondía uno de los navegantes.

-Además de que pasó algo horrible- Agregó el compañero de este.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntaba curioso Naruto.

-Un par de cazadores murieron, eran muy buenos, se les harán honores hoy.

-¿Quiénes habrán sido?- Cuestionaba Hinata.

-Alguien bastante importante supongo, porque la Hokage Tsunade ha ordenado que agreguen los nombres de esas personas en "El libro de oro".

-Valla que eran buenos- Comentó Sasuke, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea.

* * *

La oficina se estaba inundado en llanto, dos personas no paraban de sacar lágrimas de sus ojos, esas personas eran nada mas y nada menos que Tsunade y Shizune. Ya tenían un buen de tiempo en ese estado y no habían parado desde entonces.

-¿Qué haremos?- Decía entre sollozos la jefa de la aldea.

-No lo se, supongo que estará devastado- Ya un poco mas calmada, contestaba la pelinegra.

-Si, eso es lo que me preocupa, cuando llegue lo sabrá todo.

-No podemos dejar que se entere.

-Lo hará de todas formas, tarde o temprano.

-¿Entonces que hay que hacer?.

-Esperar, esperar a ver como reacciona y entonces sabremos que hacer- De su escritorio sacó una botella de sake y comenzó a beberla lentamente –Solo espero que su regalo sea suficiente para calmarlo.

-Si, igual yo- La pelinegra sacó de su vestimenta una botella de sake e igualmente comenzó a beberla, solo que de tres tragos se vació la botella –Voy por otra.

* * *

-Mamá, papá ya volví y quiero contarles lo que me pasó- Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, no recibió respuesta alguna –Deben haber ido a la oficina de la abuela a ver mi excelente resultado- Y rápidamente salió rumbo a la oficina de su madrina -*supongo que estarán hablando de lo grandioso que soy*- De solo pensar en eso sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba ansioso por saber como lo felicitarían,

* * *

Después de que bajaran del globo, Naruto no evitó salir corriendo a su casa. Sasuke gruñó porque no quería llenar él el informe de la misión, pero su semblante molestó cambió a uno sorprendido por ver y oír a Tsunade.

-No … no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo es posible?- Cuestionaba muy sorprendida Sakura

-Na … Naruto- Sollozaba quedamente Hinata

-*Pobre, estamos en las mismas ahora*- Pensaba con la mirada baja Sasuke –Tenemos que apoyarlo, no dejarlo solo en este momento tan difícil- Todos asintieron, un momento de silencio, tan solo unos minutos ocurrieron antes de que de un portazo se abriera la puerta

-Hola, ¿ya entregaron el informe?- Entró muy emocionado Naruto con su típica sonrisa de siempre –¿Que les pareció nuestra primera aventura, eh?

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar- Dijo muy seria la Gondaime

-¿De mi grandioso avance?- Tsunade negó con la cabeza -¿Hice algo mal? –Se puso serio.

-Veras, lo que te voy a decir es algo de gran importancia.

-¿Qué seré Hokage?- Naruto empezó a gritar de alegría, pero lo que escuchó lo calló de golpe.

-¡Tus padres han muerto!- Gritó la rubia.

-¿Que? –Dijo sin creer las palabras de la rubia.

-Un Gravios los mató.

-¿Que?- En su mente resonaron las palabras del hombre en el globo -* Un par de cazadores murieron, eran muy buenos, se les harán honores hoy *- Se quedó estático –No puedo creerlo.

-Créelo, trataron de colocarle una trampa a Gravios, pero esta se activo antes de tiempo y entonces los aplastó- El rubio cubrió su cara con sus manos, sollozaba y derramaba lágrimas.

-Que horrible- Dijo Hinata a la vez que abrazaba a Naruto por detrás, para consolarlo.

-Tu madre nos entregó esta carta y tu padre esto- Tsunade le mostró la carta y Shizune un sobre –Léelos, tus padres siempre temían dejarte solo así que me dieron esto el día que tu naciste, me dijeron que te los diera si algo pasaba-

Naruto abrió primero el sobre –Esto es increíble- Se secó los ojos para leer mejor el contenido del sobre –Es un boleto de la feudal- Esto asombro a todos, muy pocos cazadores tenían uno ya que cada feudal solo lo repartía a los mejores y en el caso del país de fuego, solo se habían repartido cinco –Puedo entrar al "Torneo de las almas"-

-Pero eso es imposible … el torneo es para convertirse en feudal en caso de que … la familia real muriera en su totalidad- Muy sorprendida estaba Shizune, ella sabia de esas cosas ya que compartía información con el consejo y la Hokage

-¿Que dice la carta?

-"Naruto lamentamos haberte abandonado de esta forma, siempre temimos este momento y espero que seas mas maduro para este entonces, Minato y yo te estaremos cuidando siempre"-Leía en voz alta el rubio -"quiero que vallas al bosque a media noche del día que leas esta carta y choques cinco veces las espadas que te di, una sorpresa llegará, cuídala su nombre es Kim"- Terminó de leer y otras lágrimas caían de su rostro mojando el papel. Gruñó de ira, eso estaba escrito como si supieran que morirían pronto.

-Lo sentimos, lamentamos no poder hacer más

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber- Naruto se disponía a salir de la oficina pero antes se dirigió a sus compañeros –Y gracias a ustedes por haber estado en este momento conmigo, verdaderamente son mis amigos- Y se marchó rumbo a su casa, ahora estaría solo de ahora en adelante

* * *

Naruto abrió la puerta lentamente, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era descansar, mas tarde iría al funeral de sus padres y el seria el encargado de poner sus nombres en el "Libro de oro" –¿Que podría empeorar?, al menos me abrieron nuevas puertas que jamás pensé que estarían a mi alcance- En eso tocaron la puerta, el rubio con algo de pereza abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amiga peli rosa -Sakura-

-Naruto de verdad lamento lo que te ocurrió, tal vez te sentirías solo de ahora en adelante en tu casa así que decidí si … podría quedarme a vivir contigo-

-Sakura, ¿porque?- Preguntó algo confundido por la decisión de su amiga

-Yo también eh estado sola, se como te sientes por eso … déjame quedarme a vivir contigo. -Pidió algo sonrojada.

-Yo … de acuerdo, al menos tendré a alguien con quien hablar- Naruto le sonrió a su amiga quien le abrazó fuertemente

-Traeré mis cosas- Dijo eso y corrió a su casa, el rubio la siguió con la vista hasta que dobló en una esquina y no pudo seguir viéndola

-Mejor me arreglo, ya casi es la hora del último adiós.

* * *

Tsunade salió al palco para dar unas palabras a la aldea, todos estaban vestidos de luto –Les tengo que dar una noticia difícil, el día de hoy fallecieron dos de los mejores cazadores que nuestra aldea ah tenido, Minato Namizake y Kushina Uzumaki nos abandonaron el día de hoy, pero no dejaremos que sus esfuerzos caigan en el olvido y les concederemos el mayor de los honores- Naruto apareció al lado de la Hokage –Su hijo, Namizake Uzumaki Naruto grabará sus nombres en el "Libro de oro", adelante Naruto- El rubio comenzó a grabar sus nombres en la pagina donde estaba la representación de un Gravios, una gran bestia alada que daba la apariencia ser de hueso completamente y al ver la imagen su cara mostró una gran ira.

-*Los vengaré, lo prometo*-

Todos estuvieron en vela y al dar la media noche el oji azul se internó al bosque y chocó cinco veces sus espadas, tiempo después las nubes comenzaron a juntarse dando aviso a una tormenta, un rayo cayó enfrente del rubio quien se tiró al suelo para no salir afectado, lo que veía no lo podía creer.

* * *

**A los que leyeron esta historia antes, les digo que me dio mucha lata editar y por eso lo dejé así como está jjeje.**


	5. El poder de un dragón anciano

**Bueno, después de mucho ausencia, capi nuevo.**

* * *

Capítulo 5  
El poder de un dragón anciano

-¿Qué es esto?- Se preguntaba sorprendido de lo que veía, nada mas y nada menos que el legendario Kirin -¿Kim?- Un rayo cayó.

Kirin es considerado un dragón anciano a pesar de tener la forma de un caballo con un cuerno en su cabeza, un unicornio para ser mas precisos, considerado así porque en muy raras ocasiones se le ve y por su hermoso resplandor plateado, una leyenda en verdad ya que nunca huye de un combate y es casi imposible capturar o matar a uno; Naruto estaba asombrado, su madre había conseguido lo inalcanzable.

-Kim- La oyó relinchar; se acercó a ella, obvio que era mujer por el nombre, y la acarició; ella no se oponía, incluso se recostó para que pudiera tocarla mejor. Era como una niña queriendo caricias y atención, por eso Naruto dedujo que no tendría mas de unos 100 años, si, esta clase de criatura tiene una vida larga y se sabe que pude llegar hasta los 3000 años de edad si no se le caza –Eres muy hermosa- Naruto sonrió, Kim se agachó para que la montara y así lo hizo -¿A dónde me llevaras?-

Relinchó nuevamente y un rayó cayo a donde estaban, no le hizo nada a Naruto el impacto y esto lo asombró bastante, después partieron. Visitaron primero las colinas, donde el rubio tuvo su primera aventura, pasaron los bosques y se toparon con un grupo de Menlyx y Felyne buscando semillas; cruzaron los pantanos y las cavernas, la luz que emana naturalmente del cuerpo del anciano dragón iluminaba los rincones mas oscuros; pasaron la jungla en donde Kim se detuvo justo en el nido de un Wyvern, Kim se alzó en sus patas traseras y otro rayo cayó sobre ambos pero esta vez Naruto despertó en su habitación.

-¿Un sueño?- Se cuestionaba pero agitó su cabeza un poco –No pudo haberlo sido, todo lo sentí tan real, estoy seguro que lo fue- Salió rápido de la cama y al abrir la puerta de la habitación se tropezó con Sakura cayendo ambos –Lo siento, Sakura- La ayudó a levantarse

-Ohayo Naruto- Le sonrió dulcemente –¿Listo para nuestra segunda misión?-

-Pero creí que teníamos el día libre, digo con lo de ayer …-

-Lo se, pero estoy segura que un poco de diversión te hará sentir mejor-

-En eso tienes razón pero hoy quería ir al bosque a …-

-Vez, ya llamé a todo el equipo, nos estarán esperando en las colinas, dicen que una manada de Genprey y un Kirin están causando estragos- Sakura estaba llena de energía, es decir lo contrario al estado del rubio pues según él había pasado la noche en vela –Un desafío para unos novatos como nosotros ¿no?-

-Si, pero no tengo ganas de …- Hizo una pausa procesando lo que había dicho la peli rosa -¿Dijiste Kirin?-

-Si, ¿ya te animaste?-

-¿Enserio un Kirin?-

-Si-

-¿De verdad un Ki…?-

-¡Que si con un demonio!-

-Calma yo solo tenia esa duda … ¿No me mientes?- Sakura lo golpeó fuertemente estrellándolo contra la pared y rompiéndola

-Otro chistecito y te rompo tu ma….- Oyeron el timbre de la entrada -¿Esperas visitas?-

-No que yo sepa- Volvió a sonar el timbre -¿Quién será?-

-Iré a revisar- Naruto la siguió y al abrir la puerta un tipo abrazó al rubio a la vez que lloraba en su pecho

-¿Es verdad? … ¿Es cierto?- Sollozaba, era un poco mas alto que Naruto, de mismo tono de ojos y cabello solo que mas largo el de él -¿En serio tío Minato y tía Kushina murieron?-

-Deidara- Lo abrazó igual y se pusieron a llorar como niños chiquitos –Siiiiiiiiiiii buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi papá y mamá se fueron buaaaaaaaaaa-

-Hola Sakura- Habló el acompañante de Deidara ignorando a los berrinchudos

-Ho … hola Sasori- Contestó sonrojada la oji jade. Las presentaciones no pudieron continuar pues una flecha con una nota impactó la puerta de la mansión asustando a los presentes -¿Qué será?-

"Queridos Naruto y Sakura los estamos esperando desde hace rato y no llegan, ¿Qué hacen que los mantiene ocupados? Espero que no sean cosas pervertidas porque si no acabare con los 2, eso va para ti Sakura, aléjate de mi Naruto. Buenos días y no tarden mas

PD: Lo ultimo no se lo menciones a Naruto  
PDD: Tráeme mi flecha"

-*Hinata, estas loca*- Pensó con una cara de nerviosismo, Sasori se asomó sobre su hombro y al sentir el aliento del pelirrojo se espanto –Lo siento pero tenemos que irnos- Separo a la parejita de llorones y se llevó a Naruto dentro de la casa para después salir vestidos rumbo a las colinas, sin olvidar la flecha de Hinata -*Que mala suerte, quise quedarme mas tiempo con Sasori*-

* * *

-Sera mejor que me pagues Hinata, no es posible que hayas logrado un tiro tan fuerte- Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama del campamento sonriendo confiado

-Nunca dudes de una Hyuuga- Sonrió también confiada a la vez que se le acercaba –Pero tal vez sea cierto- Acercándose a su rostro –Entonces esta seria tu paga- Se acercó hasta casi rosar sus labios y el Uchiha ya esperaba el beso pero Hinata se separó de golpe haciendo caer al azabache –No te creas con suerte Uchiha, mi corazón le pertenece a Naruto- Declaró sonrojada

-Eres mala Hinata- Recibió una sonrisa dulce, segundos mas tarde aparecieron Naruto y Sakura

–Ya llegaron, págame- Estiró la mano y recibió una bolsa con monedas de plata -Fue un placer hacer negocios-

-Eres idéntica a Kakuzu, tenían que ser primos-

-Compara pero no insultes- Hinata corrió a abrazar a Naruto quien correspondió el abrazo –Naru, ¿ya estas mejor?-

-Si, gracias Hinata- La chica le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojaran ambos, Naruto sabia que esa era la forma especial de Hinata para hacerlo sentir mejor y desde hace tiempo se preguntaba porque cada vez que lo hacia se sonrojaba y ponía nervioso –Bueno … tengo algo que … que … decirles-

-Suéltalo de una vez- Sasuke odiaba eso, la forma en que se ponía cada vez que Hinata lo besaba –Itachi me iba a enseñar unas técnicas con la espada-

-Iremos de casería, Genprey y Kirin ¿que les parece?-

-¿De veras?- Hinata gritó de alegría –Quiero algo de Kirin-

-¡Aguarden!- Grito Naruto –Acabemos con los Genprey, pero dejemos en paz al Kirin-

-¿Por qué Naruto?-

-Es que yo …-

-No hay tiempo, ahí esta- Sakura señaló al Kirin siendo atacado por varios Genprey que lo rodeaban, al ver a Naruto fue corriendo directo con él y los ´prey la siguieron. Naruto reconoció a Kim y fue contra sus agresores, sus compañeros también lo siguieron –¡Kyaaaaa!- Sakura aplastó a 2 con su martillo, Sasuke rebano por la mitad a uno, Naruto degollab Hinata clavó 3 flechas de una vez en el ojo de los predadores; Sakura sacó su libro para verificar la información mientras sus amigos la cubrían –Genprey: mucho mas fuertes que los Velociprey, viajan en grupo de hasta 50 integrantes con 5 alfas controlando la manada, producen una neuro-toxina capaz de causar parálisis momentánea-

-¿Enserio? No me digas- Sasuke estaba como estatua, no se podía mover al parecer y unos predadores amenazaban su vida –Que alguien me ayude- Los ´prey cayeron muertos con unas flechan entre sus ojos –Te debo una Hinata- La parálisis pasó

-Ya son varias desde que te conozco- Hinata estaba a punto de dispararle a Kirin pero Naruto se interpuso

-Aguarden, no lastimen a Kim-

-¿Kim?- Todos bajaron la guardia, los Genprey habían huido –¿Quien es Kim?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Es ella- Dijo mientras se acercaba al Kirin, este se acercó a él y permitió que la acariciara –La carta de mamá se refería a ella, mi ahora fiel amiga- Todos se acercaron cosa que asusto a Kim pero Naruto logró calmarla

-Es muy bonita Naruto- Hinata la acarició al igual que los demás, pero no duró mucho el momento pues varios Genprey y 5 Gendrome aparecieron con un potente rugido de los alfa –¿Demonios, tan rápido?-

-Veamos- Sakura ojeó su libro –Gendrome: la neuro-toxina de este alfa es 10 veces mayor a la de un Genprey causando en algunos casos parálisis irreversible y en el peor de los casos la muerte- Esto dejó helados a todos –Bien, a por ellos- Antes de que pudieran hacer algo Kim se colocó frente a los predadores permitiendo que la rodearan, relinchó y una gran cantidad de truenos, rayos y relámpagos cayeron calcinando a sus agresores

-¡Eso Kim, tu eres la mejor!- Gritó emocionado Naruto mientras corría a acariciar a su "mascota"

-Impresionante, pero no creo que sea buena idea llevarlo a la aldea- Dijo Sakura cuando vio que Naruto ya le había puesto una silla de montar en el lomo del Kirin, cosa que desanimó a Naruto

-¿Entonces que haremos con ella?, es peligroso que se quede en el exterior, solo tiene 100 años, es muy joven aun- Decir 100 años hizo que todos se cayeran, eso era la mitad de años que la Hokage Tsunade tenía.

* * *

**Espero les haya agradado**


End file.
